Smooth Sailing
by Cullens4everandever
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett have worked on a cruise for two years and things are pretty normal. That is until a mysterious green eyed man crashes into her life. Is it possible for this amazing man to fall in love with her? ALL HUMAN! CANON PAIRS! AU AH
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**A/N- I actually have a plot for this story! How strange is that? Normally I just wing it and see what happens. With my other story coming to a close I figured it was time to begin a new story to occupy my time this summer so I don't get into too much trouble. My parents just went on a cruise a few weeks ago and I've gone on three myself so I'm fairly well informed as to how things work on cruises. LOL! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I let my sore body unwind as I sunk into the depths of the water of the pool. I dunked my head under for a moment to relieve it from the burning heat leftover from the day. My head flopped back and I breathed a sigh of relief. Stars overhead were millions in number as I stared for light years overhead.

Had I been at my own home or the local pool I normally would have been listening to the a soundtrack of cicadas and crickets. Here, all I could hear was the ebb and flow of the ocean against the side of the cruise ship I was on.

The pool I was in was also not a traditional everyday pool; it was filled with salt water from the ocean I was surrounded by. It was also deserted at the moment and well past midnight. Most of the time you'd be able to see at least two or three people, employees like myself, occupying the pool.

I'd been working myself to the bone all day, working as a waitress during mealtimes, cleaning the occasional room, tending to the frequent catastrophes that were normal on a ship as big as this one, all normal procedure and everyday occurrences, some more serious than others. On about four or five nights a week I worked in the lounge as a singer, singing whatever the people were in the mood to hear.

All of this, the cruise, the long days, the normal mishaps, were part of my normal routine. I'd been working here for three years, since I was 21, along with my brother, Emmett, who's been here just as long as I have and is two years older then I am.

We'd first started working here after our father had died. Our mother had already passed on four years previous and both had left us a decent bit of money, but we both knew it's run out. We set out to find work, him dropping out of college to preserve our savings. We found work together on this cruise line and had been stationed here ever since.

Emmett, always the stud, had become the, as he referred to it, physical fitness coordinator which encompassed being a lifeguard, weight trainer and gym instructor. I was, mainly, the singer. That was only at night though. During the day, I was the go-to girl, filling in for people out sick or wherever I was needed.

The singing suited me well as I do actually have a fairly nice voice. The odd jobs were all right too since I don't mind working hard, but waitressing was the hardest part of all. I can barely walk a straight line on DRY UNMOVING LAND! How was I supposed to carry a heavy tray on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean?

Emmett worked with me in all his free time, helping me gain my sea legs so that I no longer dreaded waitressing. As much.

Overall, I enjoyed my job. I had a nice boss, good pay, and I got to travel all over the world for free, ignoring the fact I myself didn't get to enjoy it as much, seeing as I worked then.

I lifted myself out of the pool, my wet hair weighing me down and began wringing out my hair, enjoying the only solitude I'd gotten all day. I was thinking about my plans for my break next week (we worked about a wheel or two before going home for another week or so to catch up on sleep and do laundry and bills and such) when I heard a booming voice calling my name up above. I looked up to find my bear of a brother sticking his head over the railing a deck above me, waving excitedly.

He bounded down the stairs and I watched, stunned, as he skidded the length of the wet wooden floor and came to a neat stop in front of me before his feet went flying out from underneath him making him fall onto his back. I stared down at him as I repressed the hysterical laughter that threatened to spill forth as his eyes refocused on me and he grinned. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"A little help please?" he asked in mock anger. I shook with silent laughter as I looked at the sibling at my feet.

"You know, I thought clumsiness was my thing." I said as I finally doubled up with laughter, clutching my sides as it gripped at my lungs, choked for air. He glared some more as I got control again and offered up his hand to me. I hiccupped slightly as I grasped his huge hand, at least twice the size of mine, and heaved. Instead of him coming up, his sheer density and weight pulled me down. I found my feet flying out from underneath me and landed with an audible "Oof," next to him with my head at his knees and my feet at his head, he was so much taller than me.

We laid there a moment before I sat up and rubbed my back.

"Owww…" I moaned piteously. He sat up as well and stared at me. Then he started laughing. I glared at him as he laughed, doubled over as the laughter wracked his huge frame. I crossed my arms and watched his curly dark brown hair as he finally got a grip.

As he straightened up again he caught my glare and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Bells. You just looked really cute sitting there." he laughed once more and hopped up to his feet. He reached down and grasped my hand, completely covering it in his big one, and pulled me to my feet. He grinned down at me and I had to smile back.

"I really need to go to bed." I said as I stretched and started towards the stairs. Emmett loped along besides me, chattering about the hot blonde that came in to run on the treadmill that morning. I rolled my eyes. Emmett always had some hot little number he was chasing after. Not that he had to do much chasing; as far as I could tell the girls kind of flocked to him in droves without trying.

"I mean it Bells! I really think she's the one!" he prattled, his voice taking on a dream-like quality as he described her blue eyes and wavy blonde hair.

"Em, what makes you think she's the one? You haven't said one word to the girl!" I laughed.

"Really Bella! She had this 'don't screw with me' look in her eye, and god was she sexy!" he said in a husky voice. I laughed again.

"Yeah. Have fun with that." I said as I swiped my card, unlocking the door to my room. Emmett copied me on his room next door. "Good night Em." I called as I closed my door.

"'Night Bells!" he called back.

I slipped off the wet bathing suit and took a quick shower before climbing gratefully into bed, hoping the night would be longer than it normally seemed. I fell asleep to the sound of the ocean like every night.

Unfortunately, and rather predictably, morning came. I sat up and stretched, breathing in the salt and brine of the ocean. I scooted to the side of the bed and felt around for my slippers. I dressed in a state of half sleep and shuffled down the hall in the dim light of early morning. I made it to the kitchen and hopped up on the counter.

"Coffee…" I moaned, slumping forward and extending my hands.

"Here you go Bella." Esme, my favorite cook and my mother figure, placed a steaming cup in my hands. I smiled thankfully at her and she gave me a quick smile before disappearing off to finish preparing breakfast. I gulped down the coffee and began feeling the caffeine running through my veins, jolting me like a slap in the face.

As I drank I nodded and smiled at different cooks and waiters as they went in and out of the doors in streams. Many called good morning to me, as I was on good terms with many. Soon Emmett came into the kitchen, whistling and in a good mood. I glared at him; morning people annoyed me. He grinned at me.

"Good morning Bells." he said as he leaned against the counter I was sitting in.

"Morning Emmett." Esme said as she breezed past, handing both of us bagels as she did.

"Morning Esme." he called after her. He watched her whisk off and turned back to me with a huge grin. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

"I talked to our boss…" he said, holding some bit of information over my head tantalizingly.

"And?" I asked, bemused.

"I kind of mentioned that you've been tired lately…" I glared at him. I had a feeling where this was going.

"I'm always tired anyway. Getting me the morning off won't do anything about it." I said, annoyed. He knew I hated it when he got me hours off.

"Too bad Bells," she said, smirking at my annoyance, "You've got the rest of the morning off and the afternoon if you want." I glared at him with increasing intensity.

"I do not need any time off." I said stubbornly as I hopped off the counter and grabbed my apron, tying it around my waist and heading for the dining room. Emmett grabbed my wrist. I strained against the shackle like hand in vain.

"Emmett," I whined, still straining to be let go, "Let me go get to work." I twisted my head to look over my shoulder. He was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"No can do Bella." he said, his infamous grin back on his face. "I demand you go and enjoy yourself this morning. Go down to the pool or something, that way I can keep an eye on you and kill any guy that dares get too close to you." he was kidding I knew, but he was pretty protective at times. Now that I thought about it, going down to the pool sounded really good. I stopped pulling.

"Okay." I said reluctantly. "I'll go. Just don't do this again." I jabbed him in the chest, gave him one last glare and threw my apron back on it's hook.

I went back up to my room and dug through my drawers and pulled out my bathing suit. I slipped on the simple bikini and pulled on a pair of shorts. I smothered myself in sun screen since my pale skin burnt so easily and headed off to the pool.

I decided to go to the more public pool, the once for the guests, where Emmett was life guarding, rather than the employee one I normally went to.

I stepped out into the early morning sun, just beginning to warm the deck, and turned sunward, letting it wash over me and heat my shoulders and face.

I made my way across the deck, around the perimeter of the pool, scarcely populated except with early morning sunners, and past Emmett's life guard chair. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned down at me through a pair of sunglasses, making me laugh because he looked so stupid.

I found a good chair that was in direct sunlight all morning and had a good cross breeze and set up camp. I threw out my towel and laid down on my stomach. I pulled my MP3 out of my bag and let it block out everything but the roar of the ocean and the seagulls' crying overhead.

After a while I opened my eyes and watched the people as they passed. Some were heading to the dining room or the buffet for breakfast. Some were doing laps in the Olympic size pool. A few people were sunning like me.

glanced at Emmett and muffled my laughter as he tracked an extremely attractive blonde girl across the deck. She glanced his way and he immediately averted his eyes back to the pool like he was supposed to be doing. She smirked and kicked the sway of her hips up a notch. I could practically see Emmett panting after her as she leaned over, very deliberately, to stretch a towel over a chair.

I rolled my eyes. Classic Emmett.

A tall, lean, blonde, good-looking man strolled across the deck after the girl Emmett was so fixed on. I watched them smile at each other, but not in a romantic way, more the brother sister way Emmett and I shared. I watched him leave and head for some other part of the ship and went back to my people watching.

A short girl with short black spiky black hair came in, talking animatedly to someone behind her.

My heart stuttered as a gorgeous man came through the door behind her. He had tousled bronzy hair and an expression torn between amusement and exasperation. He walked along comfortably behind the girl and disappeared into the dining room.

I found myself staring after them, wishing I could stare at him a little longer, wanting to talk with him and get to know him some, wanting to kiss him with as much passion as I could muster, wanting to…

_Don't go there Bella. You don't even know his name! Nothing worth getting your mind into the gutter about._ I thought sternly to myself.

I tanned for another hour before calling it quits. I packed up, waved to Emmett, and left to go to my room and take a quick shower, wondering if I might be seeing the man again. I sincerely hoped so.

I got out and threw on my witnessing uniform and dashed down to the dining room, just in time for the beginning of the lunch hour. I threw my apron over my head and reported to Esme.

"Where do you want me?" I asked. She pointed to the fourth section.

"You'll be covering there for now, and probably tonight if you can. Jen has some sort of bug." I nodded and started off.

The dining room and buffet were partially combined so when I hit a lull in the dining room I'd scurry off to the other room to clear away plates. I was back and forth for an hour, grabbing a bite to eat in between runs. The entire time I was serving I was constantly swiveling my head to the doors, hoping the man would come in.

I very much wanted to believe that the woman he was talking to was a sister or cousin or friend, but I couldn't quite believe it. I didn't have that kind of luck that a guy like him wasn't taken. Even if he was available, why in the world would he be interested in me?

I was plain.

My brown hair hung as limp as everyday past my shoulders, except when I had in a ponytail as I often did since it was a requirement for witnessing. My brown eyes were dull, a boring flat color. By no means was I fat; actually, I was fairly skinny and a bit on the short side. I was pale. Strange, seeing as I had lived in Arizona and now pretty much lived in the middle of the Caribbean.

The lunch rush ended with no sign of the man I wanted so much to at least glimpse. I headed off to the cruise director for instructions for what to do next.

"Hey Carlisle." I said as I entered his office.

"Hey Bella." Carlisle said warmly.

Carlisle is Esme's husband of a decade. They're both in their mid forties and very sweet. Very much like adoptive parents to Emmett and me. He was also the one responsible for making sure Emmett and my schedules as far as going home for breaks coincided. He was also the one that seemed to take pity on me whenever Emmett 'happened to mention' that I was tired.

"Where do you want me?" I asked, voicing the same question I'd posed for Esme. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"A certain brother of yours seemed to think you might like a day off of so." he said.

"A certain brother of mine is also not the brightest." I said, coolly yet showing I was annoyed. He chuckled softly. "So where do you want me?" He looked at a chart.

"I really hate giving you this job, but since you aren't scheduled in the lounge for tonight, we're in desperate need of another bartender at the club downstairs." he sighed. I knew he didn't like giving me that job. Over the short time I'd known him he really had become like my surrogate father, and what kind of father wanted their daughter to be a bartender at a club?

He'd only had me do it a few times before and we'd found a few things; I was very good at it, I actually had a pretty good time doing it, and it made Carlisle and Emmett very nervous.

"You can do that after dinner of course, that's when you'd be needed. Until then, can you go and see if the maids on floor 7 need anything?" I nodded and he rubbed his chin a moment.

"Maybe I should make Emmett a bouncer for the night. He'd make sure nothing happened to you." he said, sounding as if he was more so placating himself than comforting my nonexistent fears. "Yes, I think I'll do that. Fetch him when you go down tonight, alright?" I nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Bella? Be careful tonight." I smiled at him before closing the distance between us and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left for my work.

It turned out the maids of floor 7 did need my help so I spent the afternoon going room to room, changing sheets, switching towels and making origami out of the towels for the guest's beds, something I had fun learning and now could do quite a few different types.

The work was monotonous and I let my mind wander. I carefully avoided all thoughts having to do with the amazing mystery guy. That was easier said than done. Every thought path seemed to lead straight to him.

The afternoon went on and on until finally I was let go to the dining room once again. Esme threw me my apron and I hurried by. I immediately began taking people's orders and bring them back, not even having the time to so much as glance into the other room to see if he was there.

I breezed into the kitchen and deposited another stack of dishes into the sink, relayed the orders to Esme, and grabbed another tray for bringing more dishes in. I scurried back out and started gathering dirty dishes once more.

The next thing that happened went very quickly.

Comically, I stepped on an ice cube.

It was wet and slippery and completely threw my balance off. I might have been able to grab onto the chair next to me, if not for the ship lurching at that exact moment.

Suddenly, I was flying forward. The tray in my hands flew upward and arched over my head. I impacted with something and it too was knocked over.

I was immobile on the floor, no, on top of something, for half a moment when something collided painfully with my head.

Everything went still then and I opened my eyes.

The first thing that registered with me was that I was on top of a stunningly handsome man. _The _stunningly handsome man.

The second thing to register was the contents of the tray I had been holding was now splattered all over us.

My eyes found his shocked and brilliant green ones and I searched for an adequate apology for what had just happened when his mouth pulled up in a crooked smile.

The woman who was with him had run over and crouched down next to us.

"You two okay?" she asked. We nodded before realizing the position we were in and I immediately rolled off of him, my cheeks a dark red. I sat up feeling winded and felt the lump on my head.

"Ow." I said in surprise. I almost hadn't noticed how much my head hurt.

"Are you alright?" a velvety voice asked from my right. I looked over at him and noticed how mussed up the pair of us were. My cheeks got redder.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?" I asked, pained. What a wonderful first impression he must have of me. He nodded solemnly and pulled himself to a crouch next to me.

"That plate hit you pretty hard. How's your head?" he asked, seeming much more concerned than I thought he would be.

I was about to open my mouth when pounding footsteps reached my ears. I looked up to see Emmett standing over me.

"Bells are you okay? I came in just as you fell." He reached down and pulled me to my feet, making my head give a particularly nasty throb.

"Yeah, I'm fine Emmett." I said breathlessly, still feeling winded.

"Good. Does that mean I'm allowed to laugh? That was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Hell, that was _the _funniest thing I've ever seen." He doubled up with laughter now. I rolled my eyes and smiled a tiny bit. I had to figure that it had looked pretty funny.

The man had gotten back to his feet now. I turned back to him and felt my cheeks flush even darker again as we caught each other's eyes.

"I really am sorry. Normally my clumsiness only brings me down. I try not to bring other's with me for the most part." I said, smiling slightly, embarrassed. He smiled, a sight that made my heart give a not so gentle squeeze.

"That's alright. I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my sister, Alice." He said. I felt my smile grow quite a bit. She was his sister! Not his girlfriend or wife or anything. My eyes darted to his hand, just to make sure there wasn't a ring there. My smile grew once more when I saw no band on his finger.

Alice waved happily to me from behind her brother.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Emmett." I said. Emmett grinned at them from over my head.

"I have a feeling we're going to be such good friends! When do you get off work? You are working aren't you? You should come and find me when your shift is over! We could do something together like shop or tan or eat or swim!" she said excitedly. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled rather sheepishly at me.

"Sorry about her. She's had too much coffee." He said, grinning at his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I'd really love to stay and talk but I really have to get back to work." I said before pulling on the noodles clinging to my hair. "And I have to get cleaned up. Once more I'm really sorry." I said before hurrying off, back to the kitchens.

I sunk down against the wall next to the door, feeling shaky and I knew it had nothing to do with the bump on my head.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered to myself, just to hear the perfect words on my tongue.

Maybe this trip would be different.

**A/N- there it is! The teaser and first chapter to my new story! I'll update again as soon as I finish We Did Well. Let me know if you guys think you'll like this, kay? Reviews are necessary!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	2. Chapter 2 The Club

**A/N- so sad We Did Well is over! I'm so sad. I cried. I got a lot of really sweet and teary reviews over the fact that they'd been following it for so long and now it's over. Thanks guys! Now, though, we have something else to look forward to reading! This! I hope you enjoy it! I have a few new one shots and such up so if you haven't seen them yet go check them out too!**

**I finished Breaking Dawn. Won't say anything here, but if you want to talk about it with me, just send me a review or something and we can PM back and forth. I'm online just about 24 hours a day (much to my parents disapproval).**

**Disclaimer: It seems I neglected putting one of these in just about any of the chapters in We Did Well, so I'll try to do better in this story. I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I sank down to the floor right inside the door from the kitchen, just out of sight. I massaged the lump on my head, feeling the tenderness of the skin and the ache of the bruise. I rolled my shoulders and began cataloguing any missed injuries. Any blood flow? No, I definitely would've noticed that. Any dizziness or nausea? Well, still a little dizzy from the… _encounter_ with Edward. Just thinking of him now made my blood boil and my heart give a sporadic thumps in my chest.

I took a deep breath and concluded that the only thing that was ailing me was the solid ache on my head. I pulled myself up from the kitchen floor and made my way to the huge walk-in freezer near the back of the kitchen. I reached my arm around the doorframe and scooped a few chucks of ice into my hand and grabbed a cloth towel with the other. I wrapped the ice and set it against the rapidly swelling bump and let out a small breath of pain as the frozen water and cloth came in contact with the bruised skin.

I slid onto the counter I'd sat on just hours ago, drinking coffee with Emmett and gently moved the towel around the spot to find the most comfortable place. Esme whisked past, a notepad and a whisk in hand and then backtracked quickly.

"What happened?" she asked right away, dropping her paper and utensil next to me so her hands were free to hold the ice in place herself.

"Um, I kind of slipped and crashed into this guy- a really cute guy! – And I fell on top of him and hit my head." I said timidly, flushing brilliantly. "Then I ran in here." I finished quietly. Esme sighed, moving the ice to feel the bump herself. I winced as she probed.

"This feels pretty bad. You should go see Carlisle about it." She said decisively. I sighed. Not only was Carlisle the director, he was also trained in medicine. The ship had a doctor of course, but Carlisle was always around when I needed him and was a very good doctor at that.

I knew fighting would be futile so I slid off the counter with a small sigh and plodded the familiar way to Carlisle's office. I knocked and deftly pulled the door open. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at my sheepish smile and makeshift ice pack in hand.

"Back so soon?" he asked as he came over to look at my head.

He went about business as normal, checking for all the signs of a concussion before declaring that I just had a nasty bruise. He still seemed concerned though.

"Are you sure you should be working tonight though? I want you to take it easy for now." He said with a hint of worry.

"No! No, I can work tonight." I assured him. He still looked doubtful, but gave the go ahead nevertheless.

I hurried back to my own quarters and flung myself onto my bed. I curled up in the middle and let myself wallow a bit in my embarrassment and misery.

How had I crashed into him? How could I do something so mortifying in front of him? No, on top of him! I groaned into my hands at the thought of it. If I had thought I had any chance at all before, all hopes were dashed in that pivotal moment. Even without falling on him, how had I ever even wondered if I could have a chance with him? He probably had woman that looked one thousand times better than I did just throwing themselves at him all the time! He wouldn't have given me a passing glance so much as the time of day!

I spent a good while at my lonely pity party on the bed before I figured I should get ready for my job. I went to my closet and rummaged a moment before coming up with the skin tight white t-shirt and short black skirt that all the female bartenders or waitresses wore in the club. I pulled them on, ignoring the fact that a strip of my midriff was exposed in it and went to grab Emmett.

I made my way to the pool area again and stepped out. At night the area was a bit like a party area. Music blared from speakers against the opposite wall. People in the pool bopped a beach ball to one another and people danced on the deck to the infectious beat. I spotted Emmett immediately on top of his watch tower, looking yearningly towards the dance floor. I followed his gaze and saw some pretty girls were eyeing him from the dance floor, dancing rather suggestively. I rolled my eyes.

"Em! Emmett!" I called over the music. He turned and sought me out. He grinned once he caught my eye and hopped down to join me. The girls watched him walk to me with distaste and disappointment plain on their overly made up faces. I shook my head in disgust and walked with Emmett to his room so he could change and then down the stairs and down a few halls to the club. Another bouncer saw our attire and let us in without comment.

I waved to Emmett as he moved across the empty room to the other entrance and situated myself behind the bar.

The room was deserted for now. This particular room was actually on two floors. The top level of it was the bar, the counter of it running along three walls of the floor. The center of the floor was cut away in a rectangle and had a railing running the perimeter of it. Stairs led down into the rectangle to the lower floor, which was the dance area. Against one wall was a DJ's area laden with huge pulsing speakers.

I joined the other bartenders behind the dark read granite counter and joined them in wiping it down, laughing and chatting as we did, until the first partygoers began to arrive. Soon, it was crowded and hot as people waited for drinks around the bar. I scurried about, mixing and filling, and getting occasional tips.

Things were in full swing by midnight. I couldn't hear myself think over the pounding music and the waist on my skirt was tight with the bulk of the tips I'd put there. I was under the counter rummaging for another box of napkins when I heard a voice I recognized above me.

"That skirt looks really good on you." I brought my head up too fast and smacked it on the counter above on the same spot as my blooming bruise. I moaned quietly as I straightened up until I was even with Edward's face. I took half a moment to take in the perfect way his hair fell together onto his forehead, the beautiful bronze shade of it and the gorgeous shade of his green eyes. He frowned slightly, his eyes darting to where my hand clutched the welt on my head. "How's you head?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

I shrugged. "Not too bad." I glanced around, trying to find an excuse to get away. Finding no needy customers and no raging fires that needed my attention, I resigned myself to the possibility of embarrassing myself. "Where's Alice?" I asked, realizing she wasn't with him as she had been the two other times I'd seen him. He glanced back at the railing.

"Probably still with Jasper." He said. I looked at him with confusion.

"Who?"

"Some man she just met on the dance floor. They seem to have hit it off." He said. I nodded. It mad me think of a burning question that I'd been wondering since I'd first seen him.

"Have you met anyone yet? Or do you have a girlfriend already?" I asked, trying to be tactful and not obvious. He shook his head.

"No girlfriend." He said. "I just never met the right person. But I might have met someone." He said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye as he turned on the stool. My breath caught in my throat as I realized the implication of his words. Was he actually talking about me or was I imagining it because I wanted him to say that? I wasn't sure right now but it seemed real enough.

"What about you?" he asked. "Has any man ever been lucky enough to touch you heart?" I shook your head.

"No. I've never been much for dating and no one had ever really caught my eye." I said. He nodded.

"What about the man that was with you before? Emmett, right? He is your brother isn't he?" he asked with just a hint of something else. Jealousy? No way. But I had to laugh at the implication.

"The big guy? Yup, that's Emmett, my big brother. He's your age." I said, giggling a bit at the thought Emmett and I being together. "So can I get you anything?" I asked after a moment, remembering my job.

"A beer would be great." I nodded and ducked under the counter once again to grab a cup and filled it with the hose, full of the potent drink. I slid it across the counter to him and he smiled at me. He took a sip and I let my gaze wander a bit.

"Is there a particular reason you took this cruise?" I asked. "Family reunion? Tradition?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Alice just graduated from design school. She plans to be the next big fashion designer." He said. I nodded.

"I can see her being a designer. She seems very fashion forward. So she's what, 22?" I asked, trying to keep my hands busy by wiping the counter down again.

"Yeah, she just had her birthday too so this is also sort of a birthday present from mom and dad." He said, seeming perfectly at ease talking with me.

"So that would make you…"

"23." He answered. "You?"

"21." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is this like a summer job then? Or part time?" he asked in curiosity. I pondered to myself why he seemed so interested. I wasn't very interesting at all.

"No, I've worked here since I was 18." I said. He looked even more questioning now.

"Did you have some life long dream of working on a cruise ship?" he asked teasingly. I laughed.

"Yeah, doesn't every kid have that dream?" I asked teasingly. He smiled again making my heart shudder and my breathing to hitch again. "No, it's just how things worked out." I could see he was still curious but he didn't pry. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a pianist." He said, not elaborating.

"I love the piano. I can't play, no, I'm too uncoordinated for that, but it's so pretty." I said, before flushing. I sounded like an idiot. He opened his mouth to say something but we were interrupted.

"Hey, dollface, can I get a stiff drink over here?" a burly man asked from nearby at the bar. I flashed an apologizing look to Edward and he waved.

"You're working. Go on. I should get back to Alice anyway. As soon as she comes out of her bubble with Jasper she'll wonder where I am." He said, laughing once, shooting an angry look at the man for being rude and turned to leave. He paused a moment before looking at me square in the eye and saying, "I hope to see you again. Soon. Be safe." And then disappeared into the crowd. I watched him a minute feeling distinctly ruffled before I got to back to tasks at hand.

I felt jittery the rest of the night, craning my neck around every few minutes when I thought I'd seen Edward. By the end of the night, I could barely breathe because of the tightness of my skirt from tips and had a horrible crick in my neck from twisting my neck about, but I had not seen him again. I was feeling a bit disappointed I hadn't caught a glimpse of him, but still felt a warm glow in my core.

I met Emmett on the lower floor once I had been dismissed and he seemed to glow as well.

"You'll never believe it Bells! The girl I saw in the gym was here to night in this tiny little outfit, something I'd never let you wear in public, and she came over to me and started dancing, in a way I'd never I'd never let you dance in public, and she looked at me the whole time! It was… amazing." He said, with a huge grin on his face.

"She talked to me a bit when she got tired and I found out her name is Rosalie and she's here with her twin brother, Jasper, because they just turned 22. It was a birthday present from their parents." He said happily throwing an arm across my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, fighting my own smile a bit before letting it have control and then I couldn't stop.

**A/N- I planned to make this chapter longer but it's been so long since I put up the first chapter that I needed to get this up ASAP! So here you go and the next chapter should be up soon!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	3. Chapter 3 Tired

**A/N- wow! I haven't gotten so many positive responses since We Did Well! Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I considered going to the pool that night but decided against as the first sign of light was breaking across the horizon. I got to my room and kicked off my skirt and shoes and unclasped my bra and pulled it off before climbing into my welcoming bed and drifting immediately. I dreamed of flashes of obscure pictures from my past- mom and dad pushing Emmett and me on the swing in elementary school, dad carrying me up to bed when I was small, modeling a new outfit for mom, and so many others. I woke a few hours later, still too early to be awake, with tears on my eyelashes. I punched my pillow angrily and burrowed further under the covers and forcing myself asleep again.

The next time I awoke it was due to my alarm clock. I felt unrested and sluggish as I rolled out of bed to kill the clock and practically crawled to my closet. I took a boiling hot shower, hoping it would wake me more. It didn't work as I hoped and I stumbled off to my closet and rummaged a moment before finding a clean uniform and pulling it on.

I made my way don the deserted hall and focused on putting one foot in front of the other so as not to trip or collapse from exhaustion. I leaned against the wall of the elevator and finally arrived in the kitchen. I blindly lurched to the usual counter and laid my head on my arms on the cold surface.

"Coffee…" I slurred. I heard a small metallic click in front of me as Esme whisked by. I opened my eyes to find a steaming mug in front of my nose and I pulled it closer and raised my head enough to gulp down the caffeine shocked drink fast enough to scald my tongue. Wearily I put my head back down on my arms and waited for the caffeine to kick in.

I heard Emmett's pounding footsteps before I saw him and he rounded the corner looking well rested and cheerful. He whistled as he came towards me, one hand deep in his pocket and the other wrapped around a steaming mug identical to mine. His whistling trailed off as he took in my frame using the counter top to hold me up.

"Bells, you look terrible!" he said with wide eyes. I glared at him through my sleepy eyes.

"That's a great one, Em. Have you used it on Rosalie yet? Girls love that sort of sweet talk." I muttered. He chuckled and I rolled my head away from the positive noise. Like I said before, morning people annoyed me.

"No, really Bella, you look half dead!" I rolled my head again so he could see my burning glare. "Why don't you go back to bed for a few hours and I'll talk to Carlisle. He'll understand. He knows what you were doing last night." He said.

"No, don't do that. I got yesterday morning off. I'd feel like a slacker or something if I got this morning off too." I murmured, the fight not quite in me, my stubbornness rather moot. He shook his head; the big brother look that annoyed me 9 times out of 10 was there in his eyes.

"Go to bed. Two well-deserved and much needed mornings off doesn't make you a slacker at all. Now go before I throw you over my shoulder and take you myself." He threatened. I rolled my eyes and straightened up slowly, letting the room stop spinning before I staggered away, knowing it was futile to argue. I could see the truth in his eyes that he definitely would stay true to his word. With his threat in my mind I pitched myself into my bed, kicked off my shoes, still fully dressed, and in my own room once again.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, staring at it with bleary eyes, itching to close and release myself to sleep, but my mind was up and humming. I closed my eyes and focused on relaxing each part of my body, one at a time. Soon I was limp, exhausted, but still awake. Finally sleep found me and I was dead to the world.

I woke up feeling disoriented, unsure of the time and my location. I snaked my arm across the bed and grabbed my alarm clock. I sat up with a shock when I realized it was about one in the afternoon.

How had I slept so late? Had I really been that tired? I hopped up and shoved shoes onto my feet before catching sight of the wild mess of hair on my head. I sighed and paused long enough to run a brush through it and to throw it up into a ponytail on the top of my head and rushing out of the room to get back to work.

I joined back in with all the other waiters cheerfully, trying not to wonder what they were thinking about me for disappearing all the time during work hours. Esme pointed me to my section and I took off once again.

I tried to keep my mind on what I was doing and where my feet where stepping before I actually put my foot down so I didn't have a repeat of the incident yesterday (had it really only been yesterday?).

I also tried to keep my mind from straying to ponderings of what Edward was doing right now. I was careful to not look around desperately for a flash of his bronzy hair as I so badly wanted to.

With a notepad in my hand I headed to my next table and stopped short. It wasn't exactly who I wanted to see but it was pretty close.

Alice sat in front of me with a wide smile on her face, bobbing her head a bit in excitement.

"Hey Alice!" I said happily.

"Hi Bella! What time does your shift end? I want to do some stuff with you!" she looked fit to burst with exuberance.

"About 2:30." I answered, glancing at my watch. "So I should be off in about 45 minutes."

"Great!" she said, clasping her hands in front of her heart. Her enthusiasm was infectious and I was a bit surprised I was looking forward to spending time with someone that I had only spent about five minutes total with. I remembered something Edward had mentioned last night.

"Hey are you meeting someone here?" I asked, realizing she didn't seem one to be eating by herself. Her grin brightened if possible.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. "I'm meeting the most amazing guy I met here last night, Jasper." She said his name in a faraway voice and I chuckled at the love struck expression on her face.

"Well in the mean time what can I get you to drink?" I asked. She ordered and I hurried off once again, realizing I was taking too long at her table.

I was kept busy for the next 45 minutes and I only had a chance to say a very quick hello to Alice and meet Jasper while getting their orders and bringing the food to them. It turned out Jasper was the one I'd seen go by the pool yesterday.

Finally, my shift was over and I stripped off the apron and hung it in its usual spot before going and meeting Alice outside the doors to the dining room where she was leaning against the wall and people watching. She practically leapt on me when she noticed me come out.

"Bella!" Alice cried jovially. "What do you want to do?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"Well, I'd like to get out of this uniform first. Would you mind coming to my room before we do anything?" she nodded and we set off, her keeping me entertained with her constant commentary about just about anything. She didn't seem to be editing her thoughts much, just saying what was on her mind. It felt natural to be friends with her already. It felt as if I had known her half my life rather than since yesterday evening.

We got to my room and I unlocked the door, letting her skip in ahead of me. She immediately went for my closet and threw it open, scanning it's contents looking dissatisfied.

"Bella, we have got to go shopping for clothes for you. Your wardrobe is lacking." She said as she turned to me and set her fists on her hips. I groaned.

"I hate shopping." I moaned. She looked appalled.

"Those words! Are they able to be used in a sentence like that?" she asked, putting a hand over her mouth, her eyes shocked. "How can anyone hate shopping? It was God's gift to the world!" I had to laugh at that.

"I just never liked shopping. I don't have many places to wear things anyway. Most of the time I'm working." I explained.

"What sort of schedule do you have? Daily and weekly?" she asked.

"Well as far as weekly goes," I started as I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and moved to the bathroom. "I have two weeks of work and then a week off normally. Sometimes it depends what time of year it is. My daily schedule depends on the day really. I spend most of my day waitressing or helping out here and there and then a few nights a week I sing at the lounge. Every week I get two days off of my choice though."

"What about bartending? Edward mentioned in passing that he saw you doing that at the club last night." She asked from where she had perched on my bed. Edward had mentioned me? Even if it was in passing, it'd still been cited! My heart stuttered ever so slightly just at the sound of Edward's name and I was glad she couldn't hear it or my thoughts.

"I've only done that a few times. It's not a regular thing." I told her as I pulled on the shirt and come back out of the bathroom.

"What do you do when you're not working?" she asked.

"When I'm at home, not much. I catch up on Emmett's and my laundry and I read quite a bit. On the ship when I'm not working I either find somewhere else to work or tan a bit or read or listen to music or things like that. Not much." I answered, feeling a little silly that I was so boring.

"We'll have to fix that!" she declared as she stood from my bed. "Where do you want to start?" she asked.

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully.

"Hmmm…" she said, tapping her finger to her chin. "Let's go shopping!" she cried.

"Didn't I just state I really don't like shopping?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I want to see if I can break you of that." She said sweetly.

"One, I've been told I'm very stubborn so good luck with that, and two, there are very few places to shop on this ship." I pointed out. She frowned.

"That's true. How about this- we find something different to do today and then tomorrow when we get to port, you take the day off and I'll take you shopping!" she planned, seeming pleased. I thought a minute.

"Alright, I'll come. How about you find out if Jasper wants to come too and I'll see if I can drag Emmett along." I offered then thought a moment. "Actually, there's this girl, Rose or something, that Emmett is suddenly crazy about he might be more willing to come if he got her to come along too." Alice seemed wildly excited wit the thought of more shopping buddies, but then paused.

"A five some? We should make it even. How about if I drag Edward along too? Would you mind?" she asked. Inside of me fireworks were going off and I felt like screaming.

"No, I don't mind at all!" I said, my cheeks flushing as I realized my voice sounded a bit higher than it normally did.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed, taking no notice to the inner happy attack I was having at the moment. "Now let's find something to do right now."

**A/N- I know it's been a while since I updated but things have been so crazy and then my mind shorts out whenever I sit down to write. Anyway, next chapter should be more prompt and I think I might have it in Alice or Edward's POV or both! Let me know what you think!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	4. Chapter 4 The Lounge

**A/N- woo! Edward and Alice POVs!**

**Chapter 4**

**Alice POV**

I skipped along next to my new friend, happily chattering to her about how much fun we'd have tomorrow and the rest of the week. We'd just finished watching a movie in the ship's theater and were going to grab some ice cream before Bella needed to get back to work. While I talked though, my mind was at work, planning out exactly how to get my antisocial brother together with Bella. They were perfect together; I could see that quite plainly. I wasn't sure how Edward would take it if I meddled to get them together, but it's be great in the long run!

"And when I was reading this travel guide for the island we're porting at tomorrow it was talking about this super cute little boutique that I just have to go to- wait, where do you live off of he ship?" I interrupted my prattling to ask, realizing I never had before now.

"Uh," she said a moment, a bit caught off guard. "Washington state, the US." She said after a moment. I squealed happily. That was our state too!

"Be more specific." I commanded, pausing in our walk to look up at her.

"Forks Washington." She said.

"Ooh! I've heard of that town! We live in right in the heart of Seattle!" I said, bouncing exuberantly on the spot.

"You're kidding!" she cried, seeming very pleased. "We only live a few hours apart! Small world!" she laughed.

We got to our destination and ordered our ice cream and sat outside under an umbrella eating our ice cream. She asked a few questions about me and Edward and our family before she reluctantly left to get back to work. I watched her go, still plotting.

After a minute I got up too and stretched, wondering where I could find Edward. I figured I'd check around the pool first so I set off, humming to myself as I walked. I strolled along the perimeter of the pool, looking at the sunners and pool goers as I walked but there was no sign of Edward. I ambled along up a few flights of stairs to the gym I'd seen Edward eyeing before and, sure enough, there he was, sitting on the end of a weight bench and lifting a few pounds of weight in each hand and talking to Emmett. I loped over to join them.

"Hi boys!" I said jovially. Edward looked over at me and smiled, putting the weights behind him on the bench.

"Hey Allie." He said. I smiled back at him and turned so I could see both of them.

"You two are coming with me to the island tomorrow. I'm going to ask Jasper to come too and, Emmett, Bella said you might want to ask along that one girl you mentioned to her. Okay?" I asked sweetly. Emmett looked a bit caught a little caught off guard but then laughed, a deep resonating chuckle.

"Sure. I think I'll do that." He said, eyeing a blonde girl that was on a treadmill a little ways away. A familiar looking blonde.

"Hey! Rosalie Hale is the girl you like?" I asked. He nodded. Edward looked confused.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

"She's Jasper's sister!" I said excitedly. "Can I ask her for you Emmett? Please please please? Then I can ask Jasper too at the same time!" he thought a minute.

"Okay I guess. Just so long as she says yes." He said, glancing at Rose once again. I giggled at the hopeful expression on his face and bounced off to Rosalie.

"Hi!" I said excitedly. She lanced at me and pulled out her ear buds, turning off the treadmill.

"Weren't you the girl my brother was with last night?" she asked as the machine slowed to a halt. I nodded happily, remembering the night of dancing.

"That was me. I'm Alice." I said, delighted she had remembered me as well. "Anyway, see that guy over there?" I asked, pointing over to Emmett, who was watching us closely but when attention was brought to him he immediately pretended to be looking elsewhere. Rosalie smiled ever so slightly and nodded. "Well, a group of us are doing shopping and to the beach tomorrow at the island and he was wondering if you wanted to come with us." She looked back at Emmett (who had became very interested in his shoelaces suddenly) and gave him a long appraising look before nodding slowly.

"Alright. What time and where are we meeting?" she asked, still eyeing Emmett inconspicuously.

"9:00 AM in the front entrance hall." I said. "Oh! One other thing, can you ask your brother to come too?" I asked hopefully. She nodded.

"Sure." She smiled at me, which I returned, and put her ear buds back in and started the machine once again. I skipped back to my brother and Emmett and gave them a smile each.

"So she said yes?" Emmett asked, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. I nodded.

"Of course she did!" I said. His answering grin was huge.

"You realize I never agreed to this?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I know you didn't! But you will." I said with dead serious confidence. I knew he'd come.

"What makes you think that?" he asked as he rested his chin on his fist. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I just know these things." I told him as I skipped off again to go explore the ship. "So tomorrow, nine in the morning, front entrance hall. You'll be there." I called over my shoulder to where the two guys were watching.

"Is she always like that?" I heard Emmett ask as I exited. In my mind's eye I could see Edward's tired nod and I laughed jubilantly.

Edward's POV

I heard Alice's tinkling little laugh as she disappeared around the corner and rolled my eyes but smiled despite myself. I stood up and stretched.

"I think I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked Emmett. He nodded.

"I take it you're coming then?" he asked as I rubbed my face in the towel. I shrugged.

"I guess so. If Alice says I am, I suppose I am." I said with a small chuckle. He laughed too, a great booming laugh.

"See you tomorrow then dude." He said as I left.

I walked at ease back to my room, adjoining with Alice's, and took a quick shower putting on a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt before taking the long way to the eating area, along the perimeter of the deck so I could watch the waves crash against the sides of the boat and the endless blue of sea and sky surrounding the vessel. By the time I got to my destination I was dizzy from breathing so deeply of the fresh sea air and from low blood sugar.

I grabbed an apple from the pile at the edge of the nearly deserted buffet and strolled over to the dining room. I glanced through the large doors to see some of the workers wiping off tables before people began coming early for dinner. I scanned the room quickly and almost immediately saw Bella leaning across a table, chatting to a man. I couldn't help but stare as she smiled and laughed, throwing her head back and shaking her hair off of her shoulders as she did, about something the man had said. I also couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that the man was the one to make her laugh and not me.

I almost rolled my eyes at myself. Bella was beautiful, I had to admit, but I knew barely anything about her. I had only really talked with her once, but from that I could already tell she was very down to earth, not flighty or vain and she had an easy smile. She also had a scary huge big brother.

I shook my head and turned away from the door, trying to keep my mind away from Bella so it would remain clear. It was much easier said than done. I found myself going over her answers to my questions from last night, thinking about the light playing on her hair and her perfect smile. I also wondered what the initial draw of her was to me. Her looks? No, I didn't think that. I wasn't shallow like most other men my age. Her mind? I wasn't sure. She seemed kind, smart, and funny but I couldn't be sure about that. It could be an act for all I knew. I barely had any insight to the way her mind worked.

I meandered down halls at random, passing the dormant casino that, at night, was a draw for smokers, the kid's area, a bit like a daycare for younger children or a clubhouse for slightly older ones, and a small spa. I wondered vaguely what Alice was doing right then and what show she'd be dragging me off to see tonight. I ended up getting my MP3 and dozing on the balcony of my room.

A while later I was awoken by a loud pounding on the other side of my cabin. Feeling slightly groggy and disoriented, I shuffled over to my door and opened it to find, predictably, my sister. She skipped past me and made a beeline for my closet. She rummaged through the suits and nicer outfits she'd told me to pack and pulled out a dress shirt and slacks. She scrutinized the outfit before throwing them to me and pushing me into my bathroom and closing the door.

To an outsider this exchange might have been strange but it was perfectly normal between the two of us. I put the clothes on without question and came back out to find her right outside the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked as I did up the last few buttons. She grabbed my hand and lad me from the room.

"We're going to eat and then to the lounge to watch a friend." She said as she pushed the down button and hopped from one foot to the other.

"Feel like being any vaguer?" I asked in annoyance as she seized my hand once again and dragged me into the elevator.

"Nope." She said as she bounced slightly.

We got to the eating area and she rushed me through a quick meal. When I paused long enough to complain about her and her schedules she gave me a withering look and told me that I would've had more time if I hadn't fallen asleep. I could see there was no point arguing that she hadn't even told me I had a schedule to maintain so I dropped it and shoveled down the rest of dinner.

Once done she promptly dragged me off again to the lounge, an open area with a few pool tables, fireplaces and plenty of cushy chairs and couches. A stage of sorts was set up against one wall for singers or comedians and such with a single microphone, a stool and a baby grand piano that my hands were itching to play on.

Alice pushed me into a chair facing the stage, close to a burning fireplace, and leapt into the chair right next to it. She wiggled a bit, getting comfortable, and I looked on in exasperation as she bounced in anticipation for whatever was to come.

"So, I'm guessing it will be a wasted attempt to find out why we're here?" I asked. She nodded, grinning widely.

"Completely and totally useless." She confirmed. As the minutes leading up to whatever show was coming her bounces increased in enthusiasm until it almost seemed she was vibrating.

I looked up in surprise as a loud voice called our names to see Emmett jogging over to us. He hopped into a seat on the other side of Alice and grinned at us. I looked at him in surprise, feeling like I was missing something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

"I always come to her shows. They're the best." He said as he threw his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles, the picture of ease. I was definitely not getting something and I felt like the answer was staring me in the face. I figured they wouldn't tell me if I hadn't figured it out by now so I settled back and wondered.

Soon enough a man came out and sat on the piano bench and did a quick warm-up. The lights came on as a woman followed out soon after and made her way across the stage. I strained my eyes to see her face, to confirm my thoughts, but her slightly curled hair hung right in front of her face. Finally, with a slight brush of her fingers, she pushed her hair out of her face and I knew for certain I was an idiot. How had I not figured this out?

She smiled at the pianist and he nodded before putting his fingers to the keys. And she started to sing. My mind was immediately wiped blank as Bella's sweet voice washed over me. Her voice was lilting and seemed to caress the notes. I was too focused on her face, her voice, to notice much of anything else, like what she was wearing, for instance, or what song she was singing.

She sang one song after the next, each one complimenting her voice perfectly, for around forty-five minutes. It was like pure bliss when she sang and when she finished it was like coming down from some strong high. I knew I had to get to know Bella more and tomorrow was the perfect time to do so.

"C'mon." Emmett said, standing up. "Let's go see the star." He said, leading us down a side hall to what served as the backstage.

Bella's POV

I tugged on the red cocktail dress that had been chosen for me, much to my dismay because I found it too low cut for my taste, and peered out into the lounge. I was grateful that the lights had already come on and I couldn't see anything past the glare of the harsh lights.

"Bella!" I heard Marcy, the make-up artist and costume designer of the ship call me. I turned and was immediately attacked by a powder puff and a tube of lipstick, touching up miniscule details of my make-up that I couldn't see. She studied me a moment, tugging the material of the silky dress, and smiled. "You look great now go break a leg! You're on!" she said as she pushed me to the edge of the curtain. I smiled briefly at her and stepped up onstage.

My eyes were momentarily blinded by the lights but I was so used to it I didn't give it a second thought. The audience was completely invisible to me but I knew they could see me. Feeling a bit self conscious, I let my hair fall forward to hide my face as I took a small, but deep nonetheless, breath.

I made the rest of the way across stage (without tripping thankfully) and sit gingerly on the edge of the stool set out for me. I tugged on the edge of my dress to make sure nothing was showing under my short skirt.

I pushed my hair back finally and smiled at my pianist. He nodded to me and began playing. I began to sing and immediately felt better. I loosened up and couldn't think of anything but what was coming out of my mouth. I sang the songs that had been prepared for me that I had come in to practice earlier that day effortlessly. Singing was perhaps the one thing that came easily to me.

I finished the songs and was almost surprised to remember I had an audience when I heard the applause start. I gave a small sheepish smile, a quick curtsy and darted offstage the way I had come on. I came into the small dressing room and I immediately set to wiping off the make-up that was caking my face. A moment later I heard a knock behind me.

"Come in Emmett!" I called, knowing it was him already by the pounding knock and the fact he did this after every show. The door burst open and standing there was not only Emmett, but also Alice and Edward. I jumped and immediately felt my face flush a brilliant red. Emmett laughed at my reaction in typical Emmett behavior and I smacked his arm.

"Bella! You were so great!" Alice squealed as she squeezed me in a death grip hug worthy of Emmett.

"Thanks." I said weakly. I hadn't known they were coming tonight!

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" I asked with a big smile although the fire in my eyes was only for Emmett to see. He cringed slightly at my look and held up his hands, palms forward.

"I swear, I didn't know." He promised. I could see the truth in his eyes, begging me not to be mad. I gave him a weak smile before remembering the low-cut, short-skirted dress I was wearing. I tugged at the hem self-consciously and caught Edward's eyes. He smiled at me.

"You really were wonderful." He said in a low voice. I smiled at him and felt my cheeks burn red once more.

"We should probably go so you can change. I love that dress by the way." Alice chirped as she pushed the guys back out. "See you tomorrow Bella!" she called behind her. Edward glanced over his shoulder and gave me one last heart stoppingly gorgeous smile before they were all gone. I sat back against the table and blew out a big breath, feeling as if I had run a long way.

Tomorrow sure would be interesting.

**A/N- soo sorry that took so long! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP! Unfortunately I start 8****th**** grade Tuesday. Woo. My heart goes out to all of you who have already started back to school!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	5. Chapter 5 The Day Out Part 1

**A/N- the long awaited day out has finally arrived! Woohoo! It's really long too since I probably won't update for a while. I'm not sure when I'll find time, but you never know!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

I arrived in my room after getting the slinky dress off and the gobs of make-up removed and, after changing into cotton pajama pants and a tank top, I went out to the balcony to relax. The moonlight played on the water beautifully and I began to feel slightly sleepy just watching it.

I really like my balcony. I had two comfortably cushioned chairs and a small glass table between them. On each side of it were two opaque glass dividers to let me have my privacy, even if no one occupied the room on one side of me and Emmett had the other.

Right then I heard a loud knock that I immediately recognized as Emmett's. It hadn't sounded like it had come from my door so where was he? I asked myself as I twisted my head about to find the source.

"Bella!" Emmett called from the other side of the glass on his own balcony. I laughed.

"I have a door Emmett." I pointed out as I moved to the chair closer to the glass so he could hear me better.

"But where's the fun in that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just so you know Emmett, I'm rolling my eyes and I wouldn't have to tell you this if you had used the door." He laughed then. "Emmett? Was there something you wanted to talk about or was this just to bother me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to let you know again that you really were great tonight, and…" he paused. "And you really sound like mom. You look a lot like her too." He said. We were quiet a minute as my eyes welled up at the mention of mom We didn't talk about our parents that much anymore.

"Thanks Emmett." I whispered.

"No problem Squirt." He said gruffly. "Now go to bed and get some good sleep. Alice mentioned something about getting you up early and dressing you up so you might want to grab some sleep when you can."

"I think I will. Night Em." I said as I stepped back inside and crawled into bed, leaving the glass door open to catch the cool sea breeze, and drifted to sleep before long.

I woke to small but rapid knocks on my door. I moaned and pulled the pillow over my head to block out the noise.

"Go away. Too early." I called to whoever was at the door. I heard voices outside my door conversing and then fading footsteps. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes again, sinking back into sleep, when I heard a rattle at the door. With a click the door flew open to reveal a grinning Emmett and Alice standing outside my door. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow tighter around my face.

I heard a few steps and then, before I could react, Emmett jumped onto my bed. The jolt sent me flying off the side of my bed so the only my calves were still on the bed. I found myself twisted in my sheets, staring up at the ceiling and the edge of my bed and laying on the floor on my back like a turtle. Emmett's face popped into my view over the edge of my bed.

"Oops." He said grinning at me. I glared up at him before reaching my arms up. He grabbed my hands and hoisted me back onto the bed with him. I moaned lightly and rubbed a small circle on my lower back where I'd fallen.

"Bella! We have to get you dressed and made up!" Alice cried skipping forward to grab my hands and drag me off the bed. I grumbled as I was pulled off the bed and to my feet. I stumbled slightly and Emmett grabbed me from behind to keep me from falling.

"Thanks, but you're still not forgiven for flinging me off my bed on my day off." I muttered which made him laugh his trademark booming laugh. I rolled my eyes one last time and slogged to where Alice was scrutinizing my closet once again.

"I'd almost forgotten how much help your wardrobe needs." Alice said while shaking her head despairingly. "It's very fortunate I came along before this got any worse." She said, eyeing me disdainfully. I pouted and moved to defend my clothing.

"It's not that bad. Besides, I _like _those sweats you're holding." I said, snatching the offending pair of pants out of her hands. I heard Emmett's laugh from back over on my bed.

"You can go if you like Emmett. Thanks for letting me in!" she called to him as he moved to leave.

"Anytime!" he called back and then he was gone. I glared after him.

"I never should have given him that key." I grumbled to myself making Alice laugh.

"Now go shower and I can start. I'll have to see if I can make anything in here into a decent outfit." She said, pushing me into the bathroom in an off hand way, her eyes never leaving the closet. I shook my head and moved the rest of the way into the bathroom.

The shower helped wake me up the rest of the way and by the time I got out I was most of the way awake, still not all there though. I cracked the door open slightly.

"Alice?" I called. I could see a sliver of her laying out articles of clothing on my bed and analyzing them closely. "Is there any chance of me getting coffee?" I asked hopefully.

"Emmett mentioned you might need some so I ran over and grabbed you some." She said, motioning towards the cup she had on my nightstand. I breathed a sigh of relief, making a mental note to thank Emmett for letting her know. I hugged the towel close to me as I stepped out, dashed across the room and grabbed the mug and took a deep breath of its heady scent. I took a large gulp and turned to her then, prepared for whatever she was going to subject me to.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I almost couldn't find anything. Then I dug to the very depths of your closet and found this. Who knew you had anything worth wearing?" she asked. She had found my one sundress that still had the tags on it. It was a deep dark blue and had spaghetti straps with a v-neck. A thin white sash ran right under my chest and the skirt fell to just over my knees. "I'm surprised you had this at all." She said as she threw it to me. "Put it on with your bathing suit and whatever sunscreen you need, then I'll come in and do your make-up." She told me as she threw me the dress and bathing suit and shooing me from the room once again. I resigned myself to a long morning.

An hour later I was dried, dressed, curled, pinned, and made-up. It was torture. We headed down on the elevators and reached the front entrance hall. Emmett and Rosalie were already there and were talking. They seemed rather oblivious to us arriving so Alice and I talked while we waited. I watched the elevator doors studiously and finally they obeyed my wishes and when they opened again Edward and Jasper stepped out. His eyes flashed across the small gathering and then found my eyes. I couldn't help the smile that slid across my face as his mouth turned up in a perfect crooked smile.

"Everyone's here! Let's go!" Alice called to everyone from Jasper's side where she seemed to fit quite nicely. Rosalie and Emmett led the way, talking happily as they walked down the ramp, and followed by Alice and Jasper in much the same fashion.

"After you." Edward said, motioning to the ramp, his green eyes sparkling. I smiled shyly and, of course, flushed red, as I gingerly made my way down, clutching the railing as if it were a lifeline. I heard Edward chuckle lightly once I reached the bottom and sighed in relief.

"What?" I asked.

"With the way you were holding onto that rail, you'd think things like that incident where you tripped happened often." He said as he joined me. We started walking side-by-side behind the other couples.

"You have no idea." I muttered darkly. He laughed again, a noise that made my heart lift. We were silent a moment, enjoying the perfectly clear water that lay under he boardwalk we were walking and the fine white sand on the beach near by. Palm trees lined all the walkways and a few coconuts lay on the sand underneath.

"You sing beautifully." He said. My cheeks burned at his compliment and I waved it away.

"I bet if I heard you play piano it'd be beautiful." I pointed out. He smiled at me.

"I'll have to show you some time." He said.

"I'd love that."

We kept walking in silence until we reached the heart of the island where you couldn't walk two steps without running into a booth or a shop or a restaurant. Men milled about trying to sell various knickknacks to us. Alice looked about to explode with excitement.

"Do you enjoy shopping as much as Alice?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all."

"Then I'm guessing you've been subjected to this more than a few times." I joked. He shook his head and gave a mock glare to his sister's turned back.

"You have no idea." He said, using my words. We laughed before I groaned as Alice turned, her smile blinding, as she sought me out.

"Bella!" she called. I groaned under my breath as I stepped forward.

"You have two hours and then I can do as I please." I said, instantly regretting it as she squealed and seized my elbow.

"Rose!" she called. Rosalie looked over and smiled, a gorgeous thing in itself. She detached herself from Emmett's side and glided over.

"Do you know Bella?" she asked. Rose smiled at me.

"Not really, only what Emmett's told me." She said with a smile.

"Well she doesn't enjoy shopping and her closet looks likes it's cute intolerant or something. She needs help and it's up to us to give it." She said, sounding as if she was doing some grand deed to the world.

"Sure thing. I'd like to get to know you two better too." She glanced at the where the guys were conversing. "How about we release the guys and meet up for lunch somewhere?" she suggested.

"Great!" Alice said as she dashed over to the guys. I could see her telling them what she wanted them to do with big sweeping hand gestures out of the corner of my eye as I turned to Rose.

"So you like my brother?" I asked. She bit her lip to hide her smile and nodded.

"I do. I've never been one to get mushy over guys, but your brother seems… different." She said. I nodded.

"He is." I assured her as Alice started to get more elaborate with her hand movements, making chopping motions and throwing her arms over her head.

"So you're not, like, freaked out by this or anything, are you? We can still be friends, right?" she asked, seeming genuinely anxious to hear my answer. "If you don't like me, I know Emmett won't. I can already tell you mean the world to him. He absolutely beams when he talks about you." She giggled as I turned red.

"This is perfectly okay. I'm glad we finally found someone worthy of him." I joked. We were laughing when Alice came back, looking pleased but somewhat irritated.

"We good to go?" Rosalie asked Alice. She nodded.

"They just needed some persuasion." She said brightly. She led the way to the nearest little shop with clothing and so it began.

Two hours later I was exhausted and I was positive we had hit every store that had any articles of clothing to offer. Alice had nearly bought out every store and every time I complained she was spending too much money on me she bought me more things.

At least I had gotten to know Rose some more out of it. She wasn't your normal run-of-the-mill beauty. She loved mechanics, was definitely smart enough, not conceited in the least and was into sports. She was very strong-minded and opinionated at times but really wanted a big family. She could be tough and intimidating if she wanted to be but if you got to know her she was really very kind and funny. Those things alone would've won Emmett's heart even if she wasn't as beautiful as she was.

It was daunting to clothes shop with two such pretty women but it didn't seem to bother them that I was an average girl with nothing remarkable about her. I was forced into fitting room after fitting room with armloads of clothing. Rose and Alice together were a force to be reckoned with. They had impeccable taste and could find my size in anything. By the time lunch rolled around not only was I starving but also laden with so many shopping bags I was sure my arms would fall off.

I slid into the booth in the restaurant we'd chosen first, followed by Alice and then Rose. We set our numerous purchases at our feet and chatted as we waited for the guys to get there. Soon enough we heard Emmett's booming laugh as the guys came in. They looked to be laughing and joking with one another as if they had known each other all their lives.

They slid in across from us once we'd been spotted, first Edward then Jasper then Emmett. They immediately fell into conversation with us and we chatted for a while without problem before splitting off into groups. I had mentioned a book and Jasper and Edward and I fell into argument over the plot of it. Emmett, Alice, and Rose, uninterested by our book talk, fell into conversation about a new song that a band had recorded.

Conversation was easy and it felt right, like I had been missing some huge piece of my life and then out of the blue I had made four new friends and things were right and whole.

Once our food was finished though Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose all fell into quiet conversation among their dates.

"So, fifth and sixth wheels." I said with a chuckle. He joined in and glanced down the table.

"It seems so." He agreed. "How about we go for a walk? It doesn't seem like we'll be missed." I nodded in agreement and slid out of the other side of the booth. My palms immediately felt sweaty, my mouth dry, and my stomach in knots. I felt like a teenager on her first date and I had to internally roll my eyes at m foolishness. This wasn't even a date! Just a walk with a friend!

As predicted none of the others seemed to notice as Edward threw a few bills down for our meals (much to my protest of paying for myself) and walked out into the sun and sand. We walked a minute in silence just feeling the sun. After a moment I paused and pulled off my flip-flops.

"Ahhh…" I sighed as I sunk my feel into the sand. Edward watched with amusement in his eyes. I grinned at him as we started walking again.

"So you never told me where you lived when you're not on the ship." He pointed out.

"You'll never believe it but Alice told me we only live a few hours apart! I live in a little town called Forks."

"Forks? I know the place. Right by La push, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"How'd you know? Most people have never even heard of it."

"My father wasn't fond of this one man, Billy Black, in La Push. I don't know why, I never bothered to ask. My fathered always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and join the family business but I was in a bit of a rebellious period and didn't want any of it. We had just had a huge blown up argument over it and I was mad. I got in my car and thought to myself what place would spite my father the most? And it came to me right away, La Push. I found a map and drove there. I actually met Billy Black's son then and became good friends with him." I was so surprised about this coincidence that I momentarily forgot to keep moving my feet.

"You know Jacob Black?" I asked in complete shock.

"You know him too I take it?"

"Yeah! He was one of my best friends growing up! I kind of lost touch after a while, but I still see him on occasion."

"Such a small world." He said, mostly to himself. I bobbed my head in complete agreement.

"So," I said, changing the subject. "You know all about my job but I know nothing about yours." I said as we turned off of the sandy boardwalk to walk along a beach, the waves lapping at my toes.

"There's not much to tell. I majored in music theory and minored in music education so I'm actually lined up to become a music teacher right now." He smiled and I could tell he was looking forward to it.

"Tell me about your parents." I said, wishing for the millionth time that if he asked about mine I could tell some recent anecdote and make him laugh again.

"My mother's name is Elizabeth. She has exactly the same hair as mine and you'd be hard put to find a better person. She's very lively and enthusiastic, definitely like Alice in that sense. My father looks very much like Alice and has always been thinking about our futures. He was the one that brought me to my first piano class. He always knew I'd do well there, I just think he didn't figure it'd go so far for me."

"They sound like very nice people." I said quietly. He glanced at me in surprise at my tone.

"Yes they are. Tell me about yours." He said gently.

"I lost them a few years ago. My mom died when I was 17 and dad died when I was 18. I've been working here with Emmett ever since." I told him.

"I'm so sorry." And he looked sincerely sorry. Many people just acted like they were sorry for our losses but couldn't care less.

"Mom looked a lot like me, but prettier. She was an unpredictable cook and some of her creations were completely inedible. She loved trying new things but she could never stick to one thing for long so it could be hard to keep up with at times." I said, trying to keep my tears at bay. It had been a long time since I'd talked about my parents and it was like tearing a bandage off a wound. "Dad had the same hair as Emmett, brown and curly. He wasn't really much of a Mr. Emotional but he was a great dad and he and my mom were so in love. He died inside the day that mom died and I think he died of a broken heart more than anything." I said with a sigh.

"They sound like they were great people." Edward said. I swiped at my eyes, impatient with my tears. I didn't want to cry right now. A hand wrapped around mine and gave it a small squeeze. I glanced down to see my hand completely enveloped in Edward's. My eyes darted to Edward's; they were slightly guarded, gauging my reaction. I smiled and squeezed his hand back. His answering smile was dazzling and I felt my entire being perk up at the sight of something so marvelous directed at me.

We kept walking, our hands entwined, and I started thinking, which is never a good thing. I wondered why Edward seemed to have taken an interest in me. Was it just because we were the odd ones out? It had to be. There was no other explanation for it. Edward could have any girl he wanted! He was sweet, caring, smart, and extremely good-looking. And here I was, this smart average looking girl and he just happens to take an interest? Of course not. He just didn't want to be the odd one out.

I suddenly felt the urge to cry, stronger than before even. I wanted to sob my heart out over the love that only existed in my mind, the one-way devotion that would only get me hurt. I was positive that at that moment I physically felt a shard go through my heart, severing it and leaving a gaping wound.

I knew I hadn't just fallen for him; I was completely in love with him. Somehow, in the three days I had known him, I had fallen head over heels in love. It was so crazy I also, on top of the desire to cry, felt laughter bubbling up inside me. I bit my lip to keep it down but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I felt completely insane and I wondered what my mom would say, her normally mature daughter thinking and acting like a teenager for once.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, cupping my chin to angle my face up to his, bringing me out of my thoughts and back down to earth. The earth where Edward was walking next to me, holding my hand, and studying my face with interest and a bit of frustration on his face. I flushed at the intensity of his probing gaze.

"About my mom." I said truthfully. He studied me another moment before sighing in dissatisfaction.

"I keep trying to figure you out." He said, his green eyes still locked with mine.

"How's that working out for you?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light and joking despite my inner turmoil.

"I'm failing dismally." He admitted with a smile.

"And why, pray tell, are you trying so hard to figure me out?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"You are very unpredictable. You never do what I expect." He replied as we began looping around on a street that would take us back to the others, who I had completely forgotten about up until that point.

We walked quietly again as I decided to ignore my personal crisis, saving it to dwell on later with less witnesses.

"So tell me more about you. I feel like I hardly know you at all." Edward said after our brief silence.

"Why?" I asked, feeling surprised he'd even ask. "There's not much to tell. I'm not very interesting." I added, feeling I owed him that much.

"I don't believe that." Edward said, shaking his head. "You're very interesting." I gave no comment on his fictitious words. "Okay, how about… what's your favorite color?"

"It changes day to day." I said truthfully, shrugging.

"Well, then, what is it today?"

"Green." I answered without pause, before blushing at my straightforward words.

"What?" he asked, tipping my face towards him again.

"It's the color of your eyes." I said, before flushing even darker at my bluntness. I desperately wanted to hide how obsessed I was. He made no comment but looked thoughtful for a minute before continuing onto more questions to my relief. I answered his questions truthfully and by the time we got back to the restaurant he knew not only about my parents and my favorite color of the day, but also about growing up with Emmett in Arizona and moving to Forks, my favorite flower and gemstone, which type of chocolate I preferred, my childhood pets, my dream of becoming a singer, and, strangely enough, my favorite snack to have at the movies.

We rounded the corner to the restaurant and, standing outside, were the other four of us, laden with bags from throughout the day. They were talking, but looking up and down the street at the same time. Jasper saw us first and pointed to us for the rest of the group. Suddenly very conscious of our still connected hands, I flushed heavily and tugged mine back a bit and he let his drop as well. But we weren't fast enough for Alice's observant eyes and her blue eyes lit up with possibilities. I glanced at Edward, knowing he'd seen it too. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and shrugged almost imperceptibly, but smiled at me as well.

"Where did you guys go?" Emmett asked, eyeing me suspiciously. My cheeks burned at his suspicion and anger flared in me unexpectedly. Sometimes Emmett's protective side really irked me.

"Just for a walk." Edward said coolly. Rosalie and Alice both grinned at me and wiggled their eyebrows. I rolled my eyes subtly to let them know what I thought of their insinuations.

"Let's go to the beach!" Alice cried excitedly.

"Emmett and I know a really nice one that normally doesn't have anyone else there." I offered.

I led the way and Edward stuck close to my side. Emmett and Rosalie walked behind us and Alice and Jasper weren't far behind them. I could feel Emmett's eyes boring into the back of my neck as we walked.

I knew this must be new for Emmett. I hadn't so much as showed interest in any guys in a long time so this was all fresh if not new for Emmett. It was different now though because not only did he have to play big brother, he also had to act as father at times. By the time we got to the beach I was pretty sure I had two holes through my throat from the burning gaze Emmett had held on me.

I pushed past some ferns and flowered bushes to reveal the splendor that was this particular beach. The sand was a pretty mix of bone white and soft pale pink. The water was a perfectly clear and clean blue with a hue of purple to it. A small hammock had been set up a long time ago but was still sturdy enough to use without fear of collapsing. The beach was spacious but not huge and it was lined with palm trees and floral shrubs with heady perfumed petals, that, when mixed with the sea breeze, was outright intoxicating.

Everyone looked around in awe for a moment before Alice broke the silence.

"How did you guys find this?" she breathed.

"We've been to this island plenty of times. We went exploring a few times and came across it." Emmett said with a grin, enjoying everyone's reactions. "It was really popular a few years back but it got trashed and people moved on. Now it's cleaned up but people seem to have forgotten about it."

"It's gorgeous!" Rosalie said as she stepped forward and stretched in the sunlight.

"I'm going swimming!" Alice called as she ran forward, simultaneously pulling off her shirt and skirt and leaving the bags of clothes discarded at our entrance. She ran to a small rock outcropping a ways away and dove off into the crystal water. Her head bobbed to the surface moments later and she grinned at us. "Come on! Water's great!"

We all stripped down to our suits and were in the water moments later, splashing each other and laughing. Emmett was flirting shamelessly with Rosalie and Alice and Jasper seemed like they were in love and didn't care if anyone knew it. Edward had continued where he'd left off with the interrogation in the water.

"What's your favorite animal?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know… panda?" I said, picking the first animal that came to my head.

"What's you middle name?"

"Marie."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"There's too many to choose from." I said, flushing red for what felt like hundredth time that day. Alice suddenly was next to me then.

"I'm stealing Bella." Alice told Edward. Before either of us could protest I was being dragged away.

"You really like my brother, don't you?" She asked, but it wasn't a real question. She already knew the answer. With my cheeks burning I nodded. She clapped exuberantly and squealed. "That's fantastic! He really likes you too! I can tell because he's never taken interest in any girls before you." That surprised me.

"How can you be sure though? I think I like him a lot more than he likes me." I admitted, my cheeks warming once again.

"How can you think that Bella?" she demanded. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" I shook my head disbelievingly. The day had certainly started cooling off and the water's temperature was dropping as well.

"I'm going to get out. I'm so cold." I announced to her.

I climbed out and grabbed a towel Alice had brought, wrapping it securely around my waist. I walked across the short stretch of beach to the unoccupied hammock and carefully climbed in. I looked around and found that Edward had gotten out soon after me (right after dumping some water on Alice's head who had gone back to staring intently into Jasper's eyes) and was walking over to where I lay.

"May I join you?" he asked, ever the gentlemen.

"Of course." I said, moving over a bit to give him room. He lay down next to me; careful to make sure I was not dumped off. We were quiet a minute, watching Alice and Jasper climb out too and lay out a towel to lay down on. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to have disappeared.

"So something you said has been bothering me." He said.

"Oh?" I asked, wondering if one of my answers to his rapid was the problem.

"You think you like me more than I like you?" he asked. My cheeks immediately burned.

"You heard that?" I whispered. He nodded.

"How can you think that?" he asked, suddenly seeming fiercer than I'd seen him. I shrugged. "Bella, come on, talk to me! What's the problem here?"

"Well, come on!" I cried. "Look at me and then look at you! There's no comparison! I'm plain and average and you look like some amazing male model or something! I'm not interesting or really good at anything except maybe singing, and even that's not much!" I was getting going on what promised to be a really good rant but he cut me off.

"You don't see yourself clearly." He said in a deadpan. "You're gorgeous. And smart, and funny, and an amazing singer and caring, and sweet, and way out of _my_ league." I snorted at that especially. He shook his head, seeming exasperated. "How can I prove this to you?" he turned his head to me and I was immediately sucked into his smoldering gaze.

Before I could thing, before I could breathe or respond his lips were on mine and nothing mattered anymore except that they stayed there. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and I pressed my lips closer to his, needing to be as close to him as possible. Finally he pulled back and my eyes fluttered open.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Does that prove it?" Edward asked, sounding as breathless as I felt. I nodded. And it did.

**A/N- if I don't get a lot of reviews for this super chapter I'm going to be mad! Really really really super mad and I'm purposefully not going to update for a long time! I'm quite serious!**

**--Cullens4everandever**

**PS- REVIEW. I'm serious. Do it.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Day Out Part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I lay on the hammock, swinging with the breeze and closing my eyes, just listening to the sea gulls overhead. This might have been extremely relaxing and, not that it wasn't, but I was on high alert. Edward was lying with his chest against my back and was running his finger along my arm in a random pattern that left fire and goose bumps in its wake.

Just minutes ago he had kissed me, the most amazingly perfectly mind blowing kiss I'd ever had that had my entire life that had me wanting more. He had kissed me over and over for minutes, long lasting kisses that made me lose my breath and small sweet ones that just brushed my lips and went up and down my throat and along my jaw line up to the hollow beneath my ear while I caught my breath. After minutes of this repetition neither of us had breath to spare and had settled into the ropes under us.

The hammock swung every so often, influenced by a lazy ocean breeze that pulled at tendrils of my hair so that they became waving strands in front of my face. Edward's hand appeared in my line of vision and caught the rogue hair and smoothed back behind my ear. I tried to suppress the flush that rose in my cheeks at the sweet gesture but failed miserably. He chuckled very quietly.

"I'm very partial to that color on your skin." He said. My cheeks warmed even more than they had been and I heard him chuckle again, this time sounding much closer. I turned to face him and was surprised to find his face right in front of mine, our noses almost touching. He was up on his elbow, his neck stretched down towards me. A small smile adorned his angel face and his thick hair brushed my forehead, casting a shade for my eyes.

He tipped his head to the side slightly and leaned down a few centimeters closer to me. His adoring look fueling my courage, I pushed myself up the rest of the way and wrapped my arms around his neck so that our lips were once again connected in a soft sweet kiss. I felt insatiable, my hunger and greediness for this kiss never ending and prayed for it to be followed by an infinite number more. I pushed all my burning desires into the kiss and I could feel him supplying his own, stimulating mine at the same time.

Finally minutes, hours, days perhaps, later we broke apart, our breathing ragged. My eyes fluttered open to meet his smoldering gaze and immediately lost the small amount of breath I had gained. I had heard our eyes were the windows to our souls but I'd never truly believed it as wholly as I did right then on. Edward's eyes were burning with the same passion I had blazing in me at the time, the same wonder in his eyes that I could feel too. I had never felt anything like this before, had heard of it, had seen it, but never actually felt it.

A nagging that I'd pushed to the recesses of my mind for the time being was coming to the front of my mind once again, the inequality of it all. I also thought of the near future. Where would he be next month? Back in Washington. And where would I be? The ship, working day and night because I had no other options.

I sighed and averted my eyes from his flaming ones to the waving palm fronds overhead. In my peripheral vision I saw him frown slightly at my sudden interest in the flora in the immediate area rather than in continuing the passionate kisses we'd been locked in only moments before..

"What?" he asked in a confused voice. Carefully I drew my eyes back to his and felt my breath catch at the intensity of his eyes, like molten gold.

"Nothing." I mumbled. He sighed, hard and frustrated.

"Tell me what you're thinking please." He said, a slight beg in his voice.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said after a moments pause. He stared at me with an impassive face. "It's not right. Nothing can come out of this. We lead two very different lives and I don't think I could fit into yours. I'm always on the cruise ship and you'd be back in Seattle. It won't work. Nothing could come out of this." I said trying to be rational about it all. He held my slightly pained gaze with his hard one and studied me.

"Is that really how you want this to be? Just because it might not work, why try?" Immediately my cheeks flamed at the way he'd made me sound so weak.

"That's not what I meant!" I cried indignantly.

"That what do you mean? Look, I'm sure there will be a way to work this. You do come home right? I'll come down and visit!" My mouth twisted slightly.

"I don't want to tie you down." I said softly, my mouth feeling dry.

"That's not what's going to happen!" He groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes with ht heels of his palms, before pausing and peering at me uncertainly out of the corner of his eye. "Unless you don't want this to continue…"

"No!" I cried immediately. "No, if there's a way we can make this work, I'll take it."

He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead, murmuring, "Alright, then let's find a way to make this work." between kisses down my nose, across my cheeks, and, finally, my lips.

"Okay," I breathed once we'd broken apart once again. "By now I'm willing to try just about anything."

So we began discussing options, comparing schedules and distances and all sorts of plans, all in between stolen kisses that made me forget my name and what we were talking about in the first place.

Edward wasn't the first guy I'd kissed. My first was with Mathew Perkins when I was fifteen. It was quick and chaste and, even though I'd forgotten to tip my head and, to my embarrassment, bumped noses, it still had me on cloud nine the rest of the weekend. Emmett and my father had both freaked out and tag team chewed me out for being too young the rest of the night while my mother looked on, smiling slightly and choosing not to comment. Instead, she'd taken me aside later that night and we'd talked for an hour about how amazing first kisses were.

That kiss, and any I'd had since did not even come close to comparing to Edward's kisses. I felt like I could fly, like I was about to implode with sheer ecstasy. His fingers trailing across my skin or through my hair sent shivers down my spine and across the surface of my skin.

Eventually our talking was completely forgotten and only making out was the only thing on our minds until a huge shadow was suddenly looming over us.

"Oi," Emmett grumbled from above. Both of us looked up to find him towering over us looking fairly annoyed. His hair was totally disheveled, sticking out at random angles, and I glanced over at Edward's hair to find in similar disarray. Rose had one arm hooked over his shoulder and was grinning at me teasingly. "What are you two doing?"

"Kissing," I replied innocently, trying not to let my temper go astray since he seemed to have good intentions most of the time and attempting to not laugh at the ridiculous way he looked with his hair screwed up and a look of outrage on his face.

"Well, that's…! Totally unacceptable…! Completely inappropriate…! What do you thing you're…!" Emmett spluttered incoherently. Rosalie laughed at his incoherent state and turned to us.

"What he means is 'I'm happy for the two of you, want to see you happy, give my blessing, and wish you the best.' Right babe?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at the mountain of a man. Emmett cowered and shrank under her gaze. I could almost see him deflate and melt under her challenging look.

"I… ah… yes." Emmett said in a defeated voice.

"Good boy." Rosalie leaned up and kissed his nose. "Now if you go let Jasper and Alice know that we should get back to the ship, I'll buy you some ice cream." Rose teased, towing him over towards the water where Alice and Jasper were sun bathing, Alice's head on his chest.

"I like chocolate." Emmett grumbled, glancing over his shoulder one last time at Edward and me.

I rolled back over so I was facing Edward again and grinned at his nervous expression. "You don't need to worry about him." I reassured him. "He just needs to get used to the idea that I'm seeing someone."

Edward nodded and kissed me one last time before pulling me up and off the hammock with him.

"They're right though, we should start getting back to the ship." I nodded and headed over to where the rest of the towels and bags were so I could pull my sundress back on. Alice and Rosalie were already over there and getting their own clothes back on. They grinned at me when I joined them.

"What?" I asked, flushing slightly.

"You and my brother are so cute together!" Alice exploded, leaping forward and reaching up to hug me, making me stumble back a step and blush darker. Rosalie laughed.

"She's right, you two look like you were made for each other." Alice nodded her agreement, bobbing her head from side to side.

"You and Jasper seem to compliment each other perfectly, and Rose, I've never seen Emmett so into a girl as he is into you." I told them as I tied to sash on my dress, trying to get the attention off of me.

"I'm starting to think that Emmett might really be 'the' guy for me, you know? He's so sweet and he doesn't seem to only like me for my butt like some other guys. He actually looks me in the eye when I'm talking rather than at my boobs, and he really listens too!" Rosalie grinned, her cheeks turning pink. "I've always looked down on girls who get all gooey and swoon over guys, but, for Emmett, I might just turn into one myself."

"I know!" Alice cried, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Jasper is my, like, Prince Charming or something! We click and he seems to totally get me. This is the best trip ever!"

Rose and I nodded our agreements. Even though I wasn't technically taking a trip, but instead just doing my job, it would be lying to say that I wasn't going somewhere this very moment.

**A/N- I'M SO SORRY. SERIOUSLY. I really fell out of fanfiction for a while, didn't I? It's been, what, five and a half months since I've worked on anything!!!**

**I figured I'd try to get back into it slowly, and I'm sorry if it doesn't work and I just stop all together. I'll try to let you guys know if that will happen so I don't get annoyed messages asking when I'll come back.**

**Anyway, I'll do my best.**

**Cullens4everandever**


	7. Chapter 7 Siblings & Day Care

**A/N- thank you for not hating me too much for my incredibly long hiatus. I tried to make this a timely update just for you guys.**

**Just a reminder- Bella's 21, Emmett's 23, Jasper and Rosalie are 22, Edward is 23, and Alice is 22.**

**Disclaimer- IDOI (I don't own it).**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I had never known before how nice it was to just walk down the street holding hands with the one you loved and talking with some new people that you were sure you could be great friends with. On the right of the boardwalk we were meandering across was the ocean and a spectacular sunset, streaking the sky with fiery reds and oranges and, higher up, dark purples fading into the indigo of twilight and inky black. Above us hung the moon, full and round, glowing yellowy orange in the dusk.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed, raising her arm from around Jasper's neck to point at the darkness of the sky. She was perched piggyback style on Jasper's back. She was so tiny I doubted he could even feel her there. "The first star! I get to make a wish!" She immediately clasped her hands in front of his throat and closed her eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked a minute later when her eyes opened again and she unknotted her hands.

"I can't tell you that!" she admonished, resting her chin on Jasper's shoulder. "Then it wouldn't come true!"

"I doubt that will be a problem for you." Edward mumbled and turned to me. "She's always had this clairvoyant sort of thing going and I don't think she's ever had a wish that won't come true. She seems to know from the start if it will."

"Yeah pretty much." Alice chirped happily. "I can make some predictions for you if you want. How about you Rose?"

"Hit me." She responded with a raised eyebrow and a rather dubious expression.

"Hmmm…" Alice closed her eyes and pursed her lips a moment before opening again and smiling. "Good news. You will be married at 24 and your first child will be a girl. Congratulations!" Rosalie looked a little shocked.

"Two years from now…" she murmured, before shaking her head. "Well I'll believe it when I see it, but I bet it'll take a guy more than two years to totally win my heart." She grinned teasingly at Emmett and he grinned back.

"I'll see what I can do." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, still smiling.

I had to smile myself watching them. I'd honestly never seen my big brother moon over a girl like this and I at least knew Rosalie would keep him in line.

It had been a long amazing day, but my body and mind were apparently bored with the lack of events taking place. They seemed to think that I hadn't exhibited my clumsiness enough lately and decided to take care of that.

One moment I was walking hand-in-hand with Edward, the next I was tumbling forward, dragging Edward down with me. I landed facedown on the wet wood of the boardwalk with Edward sprawled out next to me.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I pushed my upper-half up with my arms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just fine." Assured me, chuckling slightly. "Are you?" Jasper and Emmett both extended hands to help pull me up which I grabbed onto.

"Yeah, I just—Ouch!" I cried as I stepped onto my feet. It seemed I'd twisted my right ankle a little when I'd fallen. I gingerly switched my weight to my left.

"What?" Emmett and Edward asked together, seeming a little panicked by my pained cry. Emmett crouched down on his knee as Edward grabbed my arm to help steady me.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, gently probing my foot and ankle.

"My- Ouch! Stop that!- right ankle. I twisted it, but I'm fine, really." I informed him. Without a moment's hesitation he grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder and started walking again, whistling lightly. Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie, all walking behind Emmett now, made it apparent they were muffling laughter.

"Emmett!" I screeched, pounding his back with my fists and kicking my legs. "Put me down! I can walk just fine!"

"Nope." Emmett responded cheerily, popping his lips on the last syllable. This seemed to break the dam for everyone else and they dissolved into hysterical laughter.

"Bella you should see your face right now! Bright red and totally indignant!" Rosalie chortled.

"I know, I know!" Alice giggled, clutching Rosalie's arm. "And that pout is adorable!"

"Sorry Bella, but they're right. You look so cute right now." Edward chuckled.

"You all suck." I muttered, crossing my arms and resigning myself to being carried the rest of the way to the ship. Resistance was futile.

"What about me?" Emmett asked, calling over his free shoulder. "How cute am I?"

"Adorable," Rosalie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I know, right?" Emmett teased, swaying his hips. Everyone fell into their laughter once again and couldn't stop the rest of the way to the ship where Emmett finally set me down on my feet.

"I am so not talking to you," I stormed as I boarded the ship once more.

"Aw, but you know you can't resist my charm!"

"Well at least buy me a burger or something to make-up for it." I grumbled. My suggestion was more popular than expected and we all ended up at the smaller less formal restaurant on the ship. Alice and Rosalie, in the end, had commiserated with the whole annoying big brother thing, even though Rose and Jasper were twins and there was only a year in between Alice and Edward. We'd all began swapping sibling stories from our childhoods.

"I still can't believe I got you to believe that chocolate was made from bark and pine tree needles!" Rosalie laughed, "You were so gullible!"

"Not gullible, _trusting_. There's a huge difference." Jasper said defensively, grinning nonetheless.

"I totally get that," I commiserated, matching his smile, "I believed anything Emmett told me. One time he told me he was friends with the monster in my closet and could make him go away if I gave him the money the tooth fairy had just given me. I believed every word and he got every penny I had just gotten."

"Emmett! That's horrible!" Alice gasped.

"Hey, you can't blame me! I was six and a new comic book had just come out that I was dying to buy. 'Course, mom found out about it after Bella went to mom all pleased about how she was positive the monster wouldn't bother her anymore. Mom got suspicious and got her to squeal on me. I lost my allowance for a month." Emmett sighed at having been caught.

"I don't remember doing anything like that to you, but I do remember you burying all my Hot Wheels cars in the sandbox for accidentally stepping on your favorite Barbie." Edward recounted through his laughter.

"I can see you being a Barbie girl," Rosalie said thoughtfully to Alice, "I was a baby doll girl myself. I've wanted kids for as long as I can remember."

"You know, I don't really remember you playing with dolls that much, but you had this stuffed penguin that you took everywhere until you were, like, five." Emmett told me. I nodded.

"Uh-huh. I remember him. 'Course I have nothing on you and Barry." I smirked evilly. He had to have known he wouldn't have gotten away with carrying me home without my revenge.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Emmett squirmed slightly, begging me with his eyes to stop. I wasn't feeling that forgiving though.

"Of course you do! You have to remember Barry." I turned to the rest of the table were everyone was waiting expectantly. "Barry was his stuffed walrus. He was his best friend until he was eleven or twelve. He even slept with him until seventh grade or so."

"That was just evil Bells," he groaned amidst the gales of laughter at his expense. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Just then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up with goose bumps as Edward's arm threaded itself around my waist. He glanced over at me, seeming to ask my permission and, predictably turning red, I nodded subtly. He gave the crooked smile that I loved so much in response and I could feel my cheeks turn brighter. Thankfully, everyone was still laughing too hard at poor Emmett to notice.

"Yeah, well, Bella sleep talks." Emmett grumbled.

"Emmett!" I squeaked. "You're not supposed to tell people about that!" Everyone laughed at the burning color on my cheeks before slowly quieting down again and pairing off once again and talking softly.

"So you sleep talk?" Edward asked, playing with a lock of my hair with his free hand.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Ever since I was little. It was really embarrassing at sleepovers."

"That is really cute." He breathed before kissing me sweetly.

"Thanks." I murmured breathlessly. It was amazing; all he did was give me a small compliment and a small kiss and it took my breath away. I couldn't even think of a coherent thing to say at the moment.

Finally I broke from the loving trance the two of us had established to check my watch.

"Oh my gosh!" How did it get this late so fast? It didn't seem possible! "It's a little past midnight!"

"You're kidding!" Rosalie glanced at her own watch before standing and stretching. "I'd better hit the sack."

"Same here." Alice intoned, mimicking her actions. Everyone got up, and moved to the door before splitting up for our separate sides of the ship, calling good-byes over our shoulders.

Emmett and I walked in silence fro a while before exiting out of the indoor half of the ship we were on and out into the pool area. Up above the night seemed to have hit its stride it was pitch black except for the glow of the full moon. Out here in the Caribbean it looked close enough to just pluck out of the sky and pinpricks of light littered the sky in random patterns.

"So you and Edward, huh?" Emmett finally said. It looked as if he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded in confirmation and trailed my hand along the rail on the edge of the deck.

"I don't like it." He told me.

"You don't have to." I grumbled, trying to quell the bit of annoyance that had popped up at his protectiveness.

"He's so…" I could tell Emmett was really straining to find something wrong with him.

"Pure? Handsome? Smart? Sweet?" I asked, trying to be helpful.

"Ah… no…" He was still thinking hard.

"Emmett, I think you'll be hard put to find something wrong with him." I sighed as I pushed open the door to our wing of the ship.

"I still don't like it."

"Like I said, you don't have to, but I'd really like it if you gave him a chance."

"But Bella, he's too old for you!" he sounded pleased with having come up with a reason.

"Emmett, I'm 21 and he's 23. There is nothing wrong with that." I swiped my key card in my door as he did the same with his. "I'm going to sleep, but you can stay up and try to come up with more reasons why we're not right for each other, alright?" I teased as I entered my room.

"You know I'm just trying to look out for you." He pointed out.

"I know." I called good night to him and shut my door. Immediately I went to the shower and turned it on, letting it warm up while I pulled the dress and swimsuit off. The hot water felt amazing on my cool skin and I leaned my forehead against the tiled wall, feeling sleepy already, as I scrubbed the salt water off my skin and out of my hair.

It was hard to believe all that had happened in one day. Edward had told me he loved me and kissed me! Just thinking about it made my heart race and my cheeks to heat up. Had that really happened? It seemed so surreal; so impossible.

I finished my shower and, after changing into a tank top and pajama shorts, burrowed into the covers on my bed where I immediately found the serenity of unconsciousness.

The next day was hectic for me. I started my day off normally enough waiting and bussing tables for Esme, all the while keeping an eye out for Edward or anyone else. At long last my watchfulness was rewarded as Edward Alice and Jasper came in and sat down, talking and laughing. Immediately I came by for their orders.

"Where's Rose?" I asked as I jotted down the orders. Jasper snorted.

"Where do you think?" Jasper chuckled lightly. "Out by the pool, flirting with Emmett and trying to make all the other girls jealous." The image made me laugh too.

"I bet Emmett's just eating that up." I craned my neck a bit to see if I could spot the two of them through the doors leading to the pool area but couldn't see a thing. "Anyway, I better go. Have fun!" I started scurrying off to the other impatient diners before Edward grabbed my wrist, pulling my ear next to his lips.

"You look amazing today." He whispered, his breathe caressing my skin and sending shivers racing from my neck to my waist and blood rushing to my face.

"Thank you," I replied quietly with a shy smile. He smiled back and chastely kissed me before I hurried off once again.

I relayed the orders to Esme at top speed and started to jet out again before Esme rested her hand on my shoulder, effectively stopping me.

"That guy, the one you just talked to, is he the one you crashed into the other day?" she asked, glancing over my shoulder to where Edward an the others sat. I nodded, my face boiling once again. "Are you getting to know him?" she smiled a little mischievously, a look I'd never seen on Esme's face.

"Ah, something like that. We went on a kind of… unofficial date yesterday." I admitted a little sheepishly.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Esme exclaimed giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "Is he a good man?"

"Very." I smiled as the blush crept farther towards my hairline.

"Well, I'm glad you've finally taken an interest in a man. Carlisle and I were stating to wonder if you preferred the fairer sex." My eyes widened at the implication upon my sexual preference.

"Esme!" I hissed, mortification and surprise coloring my face even further. She chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"No need to be embarrassed Bella. Might I just say though, he is _very_ good looking." She smiled at my bewildered expression and returned to her kitchen duties, leaving me to stare confusedly after her.

A moment later, after shaking myself out of my small stupor, I carried on with my waitress duties before going off to Carlisle for an assignment.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle greeted me as I entered his office.

"Morning," I replied, feeling cheerful after my quick encounter with Edward, despite the fact it was still early in the day.

"You're in a good mood." He commented with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Is that such a strange thing?" I asked, resting my hand on my hip and mimicking his expression.

"For ten in the morning it is." He chuckled as he pulled out some sheets of paper from a pile and leafed through them. "Let's see… how about helping out in the Kid's Corner today? You know you have a rehearsal for your performance tonight so make sure to be there for that."

"Sure," I readily agreed; working in the daycare center was one of my very favorite jobs on the ship.

I left soon after and within minutes was at the Kid Corner, a bright cheerful room adorned with smiling primary colors. It was towards the heart of the ship, namely the pool and eating areas so parents were close by most of the time. Kids from about one to seven years old were bouncing about and shouting happily as they played.

I quickly signed in and joined the other caregivers running around trying to keep the kids happy and safe. I joined a group of little girls playing house. They had carried over a little boy, about eighteen months old, to be the baby in their game.

The girls greeted me enthusiastically and cast me in this made up life as the mother since I was the oldest. I was more than happy to play along, letting them direct what would happen and scripting the plot. The little boy, I learned his name was Andrew, was perfectly happy just resting on my hip and occasionally babbling little nonsense words.

As the girls played around me, I threaded my fingers through Andrews' soft ginger hair. He turned his great brown eyes on my face and held them there unwaveringly.

House had always been my favorite game when I was these girl's ages. The idea of getting married and being in love and being a mom, being like my own mom, had been my ideal life choice. As I got older my ideal life had altered, I wanted to be a lawyer, a teacher, a police officer, a singer, but the idea of being a wife and a mom had never left me. I still wanted it with all my heart.

For a moment I lost myself in my perfect world. I would live in Seattle with Emmett and we'd have normal jobs. Maybe I'd work in a day care or go professional with my singing and Emmett would work at a gym. Maybe he'd even own one.

I'd meet Edward somewhere normal, maybe the coffee shop, rather than falling on him, and we'd fall in love. We'd get married and maybe we'd have a little boy just like Andrew, with his beautiful hair and straight nose and green eyes and strong jaw with no interference from my looks. Although, Andrew's eyes were much like mine, a deep brown, and it didn't detract from his cuteness a bit. Any child of Edward's would have to be adorable.

I was pulled out of my fantasy as a little girl tugged on my shorts and whispered to me that she needed the bathroom. I nodded and smiled at the sweet little girl and she grabbed my hand as I led her down the busy corridor to the restrooms. One of the only drawbacks of the Kids Corner was that it was such a new feature to the ship that they hadn't built in a bathroom to the room yet.

The little girl, Alyssa, finished up quickly and we began making our way back to the room when I heard a voice from behind me that made me jump.

"Every time I see you you're some different job." Edward chuckled.

"Geez!" I exclaimed, still reeling from the surprise, "Don't sneak up on people like that!

"Sorry," he apologized through more chuckles before noticing Alyssa, who was hiding behind my legs, and Andrew, who was still comfortably on my hip. "And who are these cuties?" he asked, smiling down at Alyssa. She giggled and clutched my leg tighter.

"This is Andrew and the one behind me is Alyssa," I had to smile as he crouched down to Alyssa's height and started talking with her. Only a minute later he had her up in his arms and was still strolling alongside Andrew and me.

"So you like kids?" I asked, hoping it wasn't just a show.

"Of course," he replied, still grinning widely as he tickled Alyssa's side. "I love kids."

As soon as we reached Kids Corner Edward set Alyssa down. She ran ahead inside before pausing to turn around and call goodbye to Edward. He chuckled one more time before turning back to me.

"You know," he said leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest, looking me up and down, "You look really good holding a baby," my cheeks warmed up as my mind flashed back to the fantasy I'd had only minutes ago.

"Thank you," I murmured, leaning forward, feeling brave, and pressed my lips to his. Edward reacted immediately I was lost in a sweet kiss for a moment before Andrew, resting lightly between us, smacked both of our arms with a loud exclamation. We both pulled away laughing. "I should get back in there." I admitted with a bit of sadness.

"That's alright," he said with a crooked smile that made me weak, "I'll see you at your show tonight, right?" I nodded and he smiled at Andrew and me one last time before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

I felt like a teenage girl with a crush as I leaned momentarily against the doorjamb and fanned myself with my free hand.

"What do you think?" I asked Andrew as he turned his large eyes on me. "Is he a keeper?" I tickled Andrew's side eliciting an adorable smile and baby giggle. I sighed, not able to keep the smile off my face. I was for sure at least going to see Edward again tonight. Maybe I should put a little more thought into what I would wear…

**A/N- Challenge! Give me the best 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID' line and I might work it into the next chapter!**

**I know this took a while but that's probably how it's going to be from now on, every other week perhaps. Sorry if that annoys you or something but that's just how it has to be. At least I made it long!**

**--Cullens4everandever  
**


End file.
